


High School AU: YouTube (Leafyishere X idubbbz)

by Slut_Boxx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Idubbbz - Freeform, Leafyishere - Freeform, M/M, Satire, Shameless Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_Boxx/pseuds/Slut_Boxx
Summary: Why the fuck are you reading this.
Relationships: Leafyishere/Idubbbz
Kudos: 13





	High School AU: YouTube (Leafyishere X idubbbz)

Calvin's POV  
I walked the halls of YouTube high with my signature scowl, clutching my heavy textbooks tight to my chest. I kept close to the walls being a manlet and all I didn't exactly want to bump into anyone else here, thus the walls were a safe bet. I looked over a sea of fellow youtubers, most of which I hated and found cringey as all hell, yet was forced to remain within a few feet of them. God I hated this place with a passion. And then I heard him. My blood ran hot and I scowled. My rival was here, I could smell the cancer jokes and bad unboxing videos from a mile away. That little fucker was my biggest rival in this gig. I turned, my pleated skirt fluttering as I did. There he was; idubbbz.  
He strutted through the halls with pride as he crushed other youtubers under foot with ease. God I hated him. Always proving himself slightly better than me....and yet I felt my pulse quicken as he came closer the worst part of him all. I fucking hated how I loved him, each time we clashed I felt a heat within my body and I craved more and more. I was sure it was just reckless passion but...after he dropped that content cop on me all I wanted to do was suck his dick and then bite down hard.   
Basically, I wanted a good hate fuck.  
I pasted on a truly heartfelt glare accompanied with a sneer as he approached, the giant known as Ian standing tall over me.  
"Hey there you chinless faggot." Ian greeted me, shoving his glasses high up on the bridge of his nose.  
"Fuck off you little skank bitch. Go bash yourself in the head with a fucking rock." I hissed back, turning to open my locker and continue my shit day. This was standard between us and it was also the only scrap of acknowledgement I ever got from him. Every day he insulted me once before continuing on and then never even sneezing in my direction for the rest of the day. And every day I jacked off to that particular insult. Damn I wish he payed more attention to me. I'd do anything for it. I sighed, shoving away my strange feelings and taking out my textbook, tracing the title lazily. I hummed at the topic. How to Buy a Lambo Cash - by Jake Paul. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to class. What a useless topic. 

~Time skip cuz fuck u~

It was the end of the day and I couldn't wait to go home and bully twelve year olds online, and it seems everyone else was itching to get home as well. The halls were crowded and I struggled to push my way through, eventually resorting to grabbing idiots by the hair and yanking them to the side like a broken joystick.  
"Hey NarutoFan666 get outta my way." I snarled as I tossed a kid behind me.  
"You're gay!" He yelled back and I flipped him off before turning around to stomp home. But I froze in my tracks at the sight of the demon that awaited me. Whitney Wisconsin. Ever since I made a video on her calling her a disgusting dog fucker, which she was, she's been itching to tie me to her bed and shove a hamster up my ass. I've done everything I could to avoid being near her for five seconds. Yet there she stood. Whitney waved and grinned at me, tearing off her blouse and revealing a latex corset underneath. I sprinted off in the opposite direction not wanting to look behind me. I could hear her lovesick wails as she chased me down the halls.  
"Shitshitshitshit." I muttered, turning a sharp corner and ducking into a broom closet. I held my breath as I heard her pass, slapping her dildo against her palm as she searched. I heard her pass by three times in total. Was she doing laps around the school? I shivered at the thought of it. I began to count the minutes between now and when she last stalked by, and after waiting a long ass time I assumed she'd finally given up the hunt. I crawled out of the broom closet on pointed toes, greeted by a darkened and quiet hallway. Every noise I made echoed back to me as I made my way to the front door reaching out to hank it open.  
It was stuck. I banged my tiny doll like hand on the door and cursed.  
"Aw fuck."  
"That's not nice language cunt."   
I whipped around at the familiar voice and my heart stopped in my chest. Ian stood holding a camera in hand, the red light blinking in the dim common room.

"What the fuck are you doing here you cancer-ridden cuck?" I snarled and took a few steps away from him, averting my gaze and hoping my shaggy hair would cover the faint blush on my cheeks.   
"Bad unboxing. What about you faggot?"   
I hesitated telling Ian that I was hiding from Whitney, I really didn't want him to think I was some pussy bitch. Instead I resorted to insulting him-the usual.  
"What in the absolute fuck could you be unboxing? The shitty fucking lunch food?"  
"My report card."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and huffed, my jaw arched slightly from how hard I was clenching my teeth, storming past Ian and toward the vacant school interior. There had to be another way out of this goddamn hell dimension.  
"Well since you have nothing better to do, can you help find a way out this shitty cum dumpster of a building?"   
Ian shrugged and quickly turned the camera off, walking off into the east hallway without so much as a second glance. I guess he wanted to get out of here now that he finished jacking off or whatever the fuck he'd been doing.

We spent the next five minutes looking for a way out-and coming up empty handed. I'd begun to get impatient and a tad frustrated as my mind raced with possibilities. Me and Ian were completely alone here and yet nothing even remotely sexual happened. Not even a slight brush of the hand. Nothing.   
"Oh fucking goddamnit we're stuck." I snapped, walking off toward the outer wall of the school which was lined with windows. The view was of the very vacant parking lot, the sky was a dark blue and not a single star blinked in the night.  
"Well calm down there bitch, might jizz your pants at that rate."  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you fucking faggot cuck." I spit out those words faster than I could coherently think.

"Would I now," Ian asked with a slight edge to his voice, stepping over to me slowly, "or would you like it that I liked that, faggot?" He stopped in front of me, leaning down so we were eye level. Fucking giant ass fucker with those long legs that I'd love to kneel between.

"Who are you calling faggot, faggot?" I retorted, breath growing shallow and harsh in my throat. My eyes fell to Ian's chapped lips. His breath smelled like Mountain Dew. 

"Takes one to know one." He responded and without a second word I closed the gap between us, pressing my hands to his cheeks, which were stubbly and rough like sandpaper from poor shaving habits, and slammed my mouth to his. It was a messy, sloppy endeavor. Our teeth clinked together like plastic cups at a child's tea party and our tongues slid against each other's lips like epileptic snakes. Ian's hands found my waist and gripped tightly, his fingernails digging into my skin. I ran my hands over his smooth and bald scalp.

"It's like making out with a Nigerian cancer patient." I mummered against his lips with a smirk. Ian gave a quiet "fuck off" before resuming the kiss. As we kissed and our hands roamed each other's bodies, we found ourselves stumbling backward searching for a surface. We ended up falling into a broom closet-which worked out perfectly. I laid on. The dirty linoleum floor resting on my elbows and gazing up at Ian who held himself above me. He paused for a moment and reached behind him, retrieving his camera that had been forgotten in the heat of the moment. I could see my reflection in the gaze of the camera's cold black eye. The light blinked red, indicating it was recording.

"What's that for?" I asked, shifting about underneath him.  
"This'll make great content for my channel, now get to work faggot bitch."

I felt one of his skeletal hands reach into my silky hair and tug my head toward his crotch. I pushed myself up further and slowly unzipped his pants, glowering at the camera as I did so.

"Isn't this pretty fucking gay?" I spat.  
"You practically look like a girl anyways, it doesn't count."

Can't argue with that logic.

I shimmied his jeans down further toward his thighs and slipped his boxers down ever so slightly so his cock sprang free. He wasn't too big, more so thin and slightly curved. I stared for a second before lowering my head and closing my lips around the head. The taste was bitter and salty, and I crinkled my nose at it-but I pushed onward. Slowly I sank my head lower and then back up the shaft over and over until I'd found an even pace. Sure enough, I felt Ian bucking his hips in time with my movements, the tip of his cock hitting the edge of my throat.

"Yeah just like that you fucking chinless faggot." He groaned, fist tightening in my hair. I just about lost myself right there. I groaned around him at the insult, speeding up my efforts. I felt Ian grow more excited as well.

"You like when I insult you, fucking goddamn cucked bitch?" He sneered, shoving my head into his skin roughly. My nose was buried in the patch of dark hair trailing up his navel. I coughed around him and hit my fist against his leg. He released me soon enough as thick spurts of cum hit the back of my throat and slid downward into my esophagus. I jerked back sputtering, few drops dangling from my lips, and glared at him. 

"Fucking asshole." I hissed, wiping my mouth.  
"Shut up, you seemed to like it." Ian pointed an accusing finger at the bulge underneath my skirt. I looked away and scowled at the floor, my cheeks growing hot. My attention was dragged back to Ian as I felt hands slip underneath the waistband of my skirt and drag it down-along with my underwear. I gasped as he pressed a thumb to my asshole and worked his way in. I bit down on my lip, fist clenched tightly as he worked inside me.

"You like that fucking faggot pussy boy?" He growled in my ear and I felt my dick twitch, a happening not going unnoticed by Ian. He set the camera on a nearby crate and was now free to use his other hand; which he wrapped around my dick, circling a finger around the head. I shuddered and panted under him, very aware of the camera trained upon me. It made things a little hotter. I was buzzing as if high with every action; every bite along the shell of my ear or rough scrape of nails on my skin. I squirmed and whined and needed more. This wasn't enough. Luckily, Ian seemed to be thinking the same.

"You ready for the real content cop?" He said, rolling me onto my stomach and situating himself between my legs. I nodded and my attempted yes was twisted into a strangled yelp as Ian shoved himself inside. He picked up a brutal pace, I could hear my own skin slapping against his. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed them to the floor, sitting up on his knees to get a better angle at which to pound into me. I felt so hot, my skin burned and sweat matted my hair to my forehead. I was shaking underneath him.

"Oh god, oh fuck-shit." Was all I could manage as Ian relentlessly continued. He slowed for a brief moment to adjust me, lifting my legs and forcing my up on my knees; one hand gripped my thigh and the other gripped my dick tightly. I squealed as he continued to fuck my asshole into oblivion, the other hand squeezing my dick at steady intervals. I twitched in his hand and moaned as he slid his hand from my thigh to his neck, dragging me to press against his chest.

"You like when I fuck your little boy pussy?" He snarled into my ear, punctuating his remark with a harsh squeeze.  
I gulped, "yes." I answered him, shutting my eyes as I began to see stars across my eyelids. He picked up the pace again and I leaned back against his chest, feeling his sweat drip onto my shoulders and hearing his ragged breathing above me.

"Call me content cop, faggot." Ian spoke through gritted teeth and I could tell he was close. I was too.

"Fuck me, content cop! Fuck me, idubbbz!" I yelled harshly as I felt a coiling heat inside my stomach build to an overflow, my cum spilling out and over Ian's fingers slowly like molasses. He wasn't far behind and I whined lowly as I felt a wet heat fill up my ass, feeling some of his cum drip down my thighs and onto the floor as he pulled out. I collapsed onto the cold floor and watched as he reached for the camera, turning it off.

"You're not really putting that on YouTube, are you?" I asked, startled at the hoarseness in my voice.

"No," Ian shook his head. "It'll fit nicely on my girlfriend's OnlyFans."


End file.
